Pokemon Take Over Chapter 3
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Our hero is captured by Nurse Joy after his team is slowly dissolved by the virus. Can he escape? What do the joys and jenny's have in stock for their former friend? Read on to find out.


Pokémon Take Over: A nurse Joy and Officer Jenny story.

Legalities: I don't own pokémon nor any of the things affiliated with it. All original characters are copyrighted to me, however everything related to pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and any other companies affiliated with them. With that said this story is going to put a twist on two characters many people never think twice about, and may have some sexual content as time goes on. So with all that said this story will obviously have things people won't like, since that's the case no one needs to read beyond this point, if you do the author can't be held responsible. With that said, I guess we can get on with the story

Chapter 3: Betrayal, Capture, and the start of my change.

As I worked to synthesize the antivirus Professor Oak was arrested. They used an infected Mightyena when he would give in to the normal virus and that led to him betraying me. You see unlike Gary, Professor Oak wasn't hit with an attack he was just bitten, he also had no blunt force trauma to help mess with his memories, so he remembered everything, including that I was behind the coup in the making. I managed to make one vial of the vaccine, which I hid away as they burst into my house and three Officer Jennies arrested me. They already had Ash out in the street in handcuffs and Delia was already being infected as I was tossed into a police car.

From there it was only a matter of days before the resistance crumbled as they arrested or changed one by one. I was thrown into a maximum security prison, the very one Giovanni had been locked in at first, until he and team rocket had changed their ways thanks to the virus, and in a high class cell. My team was taken from me and all my pokémon at Oak's ranch were held in captivity until I was "Rehabilitated," which meant the virus had taken me over and I was willing to talk to its original infected hosts and follow their orders.

I was chained to a wall in the prison with my arms bound above my head and my legs bound to the walls spread slightly apart from each other. It kept me from hanging so I was thankful for that, but it left me completely defenseless if the pokémon, or people, infected with Sen-Kev decided to attack or try to change me again. They'd already tried when they'd apprehended me, but it hadn't worked like they expected. Instead of my body changing the infected area turned black around the needle mark so they decided that injecting wasn't going to work on me any time soon. My body must have built up a resistance however it didn't work completely because I could feel the pokérus antidote wearing off the longer I was injected.

Suddenly the door down the hall from my cell opened and the sound of heels clicking on wooden floorboards. I looked up from the floor and watched as Officer Jenny walked into view and growled softly. She walked over and stared at me through the bars with a smug look then asked with the same tone as her look suggested "Do you enjoy being in the prison you trained in? I thought it fitting the illustrious Ray Thompson be locked up where he spent his youth locking up criminals. You're what, twenty three now?"

I spat at her and said "Yeah been that way for a few months now. You guys did arrest me shortly after my birthday and all. I figure being a fighter locked up as a criminal is better than being the pawn of a virus." She glared at me and whistled softly causing a machoke and Machamp to step out of the shadows. I stared at the two fighting types and watched her carefully wondering what the fuck she had planned. She walked in and undid the shackles on my legs. I went to kick her but the Machamp grabbed them as well as my arms when she went to undo them then pushed me forward and pinned me to the wall saying something in pokéspeak I felt I almost understood I growled softly and head butted him to no avail. All it did was made my head hurt and the Machamp angrier. He slammed me into the wall an extra time then I felt something probing at my ass.

I glanced back to see the Machamp's throbbing member standing out against its skin. Its member was black in color somewhat like the spandex it wore all the time, which was pulled to the side to show said member. Jenny smirked at me and said "We found there are many ways to spread the virus. In your case I wanted you to feel the pain we all felt when we found out you'd betrayed us and led the resistance." I snorted as she said that then froze up as something probed at my ass. I moved my hips to the side causing the shaft to miss as he thrust forward growling softly then shifted them the other way as it tried again. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my waist and held me still and I yelled out in pain as it slowly penetrated my formerly virgin rear.

I swore loudly as the reptilian pokémon's cock slipped past my anal ring and the tip slipped in up to about half way when I felt the first ridges probing at my anal ring. I growled as the cock pulled back and started thrusting forward leaving only the tip inside until it slid past the first ring with the first ridge then slowly continued to push forward causing the rest of the shaft to enter my sore backside. I yelled out as I was forcibly penetrated over and over again causing a small trickle of blood to form around the rim. I felt the blood leak out at a more voluminous rate as he pulled out then started thrusting in hard and fast the ridges on his cock tearing up my insides.

I let out a scream of pure sincere pain as he hilted in and released into me the force of his orgasm hitting my prostate, but also injuring the already battered internal muscle masses. I couldn't kick or punch the Machamp so I head butted it again this time actually knocking it back a little and causing it to drop me on all fours which quickly tore my insides more as its ridged dong slid out of my poor abused pucker. I lashed out kicking it in the knee and knocking it back before getting up and slamming the machoke into the wall with a body slam acting like a feral wild pokémon. I continuously slammed the machoke into the wall until I was restrained again swearing in a language even I didn't understand, yet the pokémon seemed to understand just fine and were conversing amongst themselves not far off as Jenny finished strapping me to the wall again. She smirked and told me "You're team will get a chance to see you shortly. We'll see just how poorly you treated them when they do."

I spit in her face again and replied softly "My team won't attack me. I never once mistreated them. You're letting your power go to your head." She smirked at that and said "No you just believe that because you're unenlightened. Once you're enlightened you'll see that humans have just about always mistreated pokémon before the Sen-Kev enlightened us. You'll see and you'll be begging to make up for your transgressions." She turned and left with the two pokémon who I swore at vehemently in English, my ass still feeling the sting of what it had been subjected to, and leaned back against the wall sighing.

A few hours later nurse Joy came to force feed me some gruel saying something about having to treat the two pokémon I'd hurt then unstrapped my legs and healed my rear end at least partially before exclaiming in a calm voice "The virus hasn't taken hold yet, but the seeds have been planted. Soon we'll know the real you!" I glared at her but didn't try to fight as there were several fighting types ready to defend her then she redid my restraints and walked out with the pokémon following her.

I watched them go and shivered as a breeze came in through the window. Shortly before my rape I'd had my clothes taken from me by Officer Jenny and I now knew why. I sighed softly and mumbled aloud to no one in particular "Looks like they've won for now. However one day someone will stand against them. I just hope that on that day the people don't hate the one who stands against them for doing what is right in a world gone wrong." I sighed closing my eyes and preparing to slip into a light doze when I heard the sound of a pidgey. I slowly turned my head and saw a pidgey sitting on the sill studying me with expressive eyes that said they knew more than anyone would believe. It hopped into my cell then turned into mew who started going "Mew, mew mew mew, mew mew, mew."

I stared at it lost and it let out a soft sigh that sounded like a cat's meow then said in plain English "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." I blinked and said "I just understood you." It looked at me and asked "Really, you can understand me? That's a first." I raised an eyebrow and it explained "I've been the only pokémon to interact with mortals for years, and Arceus said that eventually one would understand me in a time of great need. I thought that was the chosen one, but even he didn't completely understand, only read the feelings from my heart. If a human is learning the language of pokémon, then that means the world is entering a new age and Arceus was right."

I was completely lost and it must have shown on my face as Mew giggled and explained "One day you'll have students who'll understand pokémon just like you do. Until then you'll have to hold on. I came to bring you something more fulfilling than slop though." I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes as I felt Mew's energy pass over and around me then slip inside me before opening them and staring at a bread roll. It held the roll up to my mouth and I tore into it voraciously. Whatever Mew had done to me had made me extremely hungry, and made the pain in my rear go away completely. I smiled at Mew and said softly "Thanks, without your help I'd be a lot worse off." It nodded then changed back into a pidgey and flew off leaving me to wonder if I'd just hallucinated.

The following morning Jenny an Joy both came in and had to machokes carry me out to an interrogation room saying something about getting what they could from me their own special way. They strapped me into a chair then injected me with the same black liquid as Nurse Joy explained "We've found, thanks to various tests, that as the body's estrogen and testosterone levels fluctuate the virus starts to get a better hold of its victim. In this case that's you, so we're going to give you a little show to get the testosterone flowing and see just what kind of person you really are. Then we're going to leave you alone with your team and watch their reaction to the changes in you."

I was at a loss for words, both because of shock, and because if what she was saying was true then so long as I got hard my body would be helping the virus. It did however explain why teens were quicker to give in than those with an elderly frame like professor Oak and even more prone to lose themselves to the virus. This was probably what Joy and Jenny were hoping for as they both slowly stripped down revealing their beautiful bodies to me. Joy had an hourglass figure her nurse's outfit did well to hide with a pair of perky c cup breasts, while Jenny had a pair of double d's that were like guns as her nipples hardened from the ac being turned on in the room.

I watched as she slowly undid her blouse allowing her breasts to pop free of their confines and showing she wasn't wearing a bra then slowly slid down her skirt revealing her shaved pussy. Meanwhile Joy was sporting a pink bush between her legs that actually looked rather sexy on her for some reason. The two then turned to me and slowly started to stroke and rub my shaft until it was achingly hard before ignoring it and kissing each other in front of me. I knew ninety percent of this was caused by the virus logically, but the logical part of my brain was slowly being overrun by the primal side that we all keep deeply submerged rising to the surface. I watched their show and let out soft pants of arousal as they slowly deepened the kiss and started running their hands over each other.

I watched as Joy teased one of Jenny's nipples while Jenny slipped a finger deep into her sex and slowly moved it around. The more I saw the more aroused I became and the more I wanted someone to pay some sort of attention to my Arceus forsaken prick. Eventually they turned to me and Jenny said "Well it looks like our patient is enjoying the show doctor. Should we finish it out then finish him, or keep him waiting?" Nurse Joy seemed to think for a bit then said "I say we finish then help him with his problem, after that we'll let him see his pokémon and see what happens."

They kissed again, Jenny still teasing Joy between the legs then Joy spread her legs on the table top and Jenny dove right between them to lick and suckle at Nurse Joy's sex. I watched with wide eyes as Officer Jenny lapped and sucked at Joy's labia then slowly sucked on her clit sliding two fingers inside before twisting around so they were sixty-nining. After about ten minutes to half an hour they finally came loud and hard all over each other. Joy was drenched in Jenny's juices and Jenny's face was covered in Joy's release. The two slowly moved away from each other before kneeling on either side of my still rampant shaft and starting to lick and suck on it. I shivered and let out soft sounds of appreciation as my body betrayed me.

After about five minutes Joy started to suckle on my shaft while Officer Jenny started to lap and suckle on my sack. After about two minutes of this I finally blew my load and felt something deep inside me snap. I felt my restraint snap as well as whatever else it was and watched as the black line where they injected me moved up my body. It moved from my wrist up to my shoulder then I lost track of it until I felt something deep in my chest even as my body released its seed into Nurse Joy's mouth. The two pulled away as the last of my seed was drained from me then Officer Jenny, who'd noticed the darkness creeping through my veins grinned and exclaimed excitedly "It looks like it worked as well on you as it did on the other test subjects. How do you feel?"


End file.
